List of characters
The following is a list of Fresh Beat Band of Spies characters. Main characters *'Twist' - The protagonist and the disc jockey of the band. *'Kiki' - The deuteragonist, the band's guitarist and lead singer. *'Shout' - The tritagonist and the keyboardist of the band. *'Marina' - The drummer of the band, as well as a chemist. *'Bo Monkey' - Twist's best friend, a clever monkey. *'Reed' - The Fresh Beats' assistant who supplies them with inventions. *'Commissioner Goldstar' - The spies' supervisor who apprehends villains they encounter. Recurring characters *'Champ Von Champ Von Winnerchamp' - A thief who speaks with a German accent. *'Lily' - Commissioner Goldstar's niece and the spies' friend. *'Lil Piggie' - A pig who lives at the pet care center. *'Captain Arrrgh' - A singing pirate captain. *'Poulet' - Captain Arrrgh's chicken. *'Yi-Haw' - The great-great-granddaughter of a well-known bandit. Minor characters *'Arizona Jones' - Shout's former idol, a treasure hunter. *'Bounce House' - A wrestler whose moves always involve bouncing. *'Bull' - A bull whom Shout befriends after telling a joke. *'Captain McPlunder' - A world-famous pirate captain from the past. *'Cheerleaders' - Von Winnerchamp's supporters and assistants. *'Clouds' - Anthropomorphic clouds in the "Angry Fruit Racers" game. *'Cowhands' - Various inhabitants of the Old West. *'Crab' - A red crustacean living on the beach. *'Crow' - A bird living in a tree shaped like a pirate ship. *'Dakota Koder' - An aspiring inventor and robotics expert. *'D.E.R.P.' - Dakota Koder's slow-witted robot. *'Dinosaurs' - Prehistoric creatures appearing in a music video. *'Femur' - Arizona Jones' lemur sidekick. *'Finish Lime' - A lime character in the "Angry Fruit Racers" game. *'First Mate' - Captain Arrrgh's right-hand man. *'Fruits' - Background characters in the "Angry Fruit Racers" game. *'Fuzzy Bumpkins' - Squee Z. Dumpkins' pet rabbits. *'Goldie' - Lily's pet pugoodle dog. *'Green Goose' - A wrestler who wears a goose-themed outfit. *'Hamster Bot' - Dakota Koder's only successful invention. *'Horses' - Horses owned by Yi-Haw. *'Judges' - The judges of a television show called "The Wow Factor." *'Kitty Boo-Boo' - A famous cat, whom Bo Monkey is a fan of. *'Kitty Mittens' - The host of "The Cute List," a viral video countdown. *'Lily's Grandmother' - The unseen grandmother of Lily. *'Loudmouth Lemon' - A lemon character in the "Angry Fruit Racers" game. *'Mojo Fauxhawk' - A hair stylist and Kiki's only competitor. *'Mummies' - The inhabitants of a pyramid inside the museum. *'Nutty Nuts' - Savage Strawberry's fans, a group of nuts. *'Peachy Keen' - A peach character in the "Angry Fruit Racers" game. *'Pee-Wee Kiwi' - A kiwi character in the "Angry Fruit Racers" game. *'Pets' - Various pets owned by townspeople. *'Pirates' - Captain Arrrgh's crew members. *'Professor Dubloon' - A professor who has spent years trying to find treasure. *'Rainbow Raspberry' - A raspberry character in the "Angry Fruit Racers" game. *'Reed Bot' - A robot invented by Reed. *'Robotic Cowboy' - A mechanical cowhand. *'Robots' - Various robots entered in the Top Bot competition. *'Rubberface Rudy' - A master of disguise who attempted to frame the Fresh Beats. *'Savage Strawberry' - The villain of the "Angry Fruit Racers" game. *'Seabirds' - Seagulls and pelicans living on the beach. *'Sindy Sauernotes' - The Fresh Beats' childhood rival. *'Shake Your Bot-y Bot' - A robot invented by Lily. *'Spike' - Mojo Fauxhawk's pet dog. *'Squash' - A wrestler who wears a mask shaped like a squash. *'Squee Z. Dumpkins' - A viral video star who once stole townspeople's pets. *'Three Directions' - A popular boy band. *'Townspeople' - Unnamed residents of the town in which the spies reside. *'Yellow Alien' - A small extraterrestrial life form. Category:Characters